


Merry Go Round

by Starryhana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Dark, Dark Character, Fantasy, Horror, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryhana/pseuds/Starryhana
Summary: Soonyoung tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan sebelum berada di tempat ini.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	Merry Go Round

Sesuatu yang keras dan berbentuk tidak beraturan berada di telapak tangan Soonyoung. Dia mengerjapkan matanya lalu menguceknya sebentar karena ada sedikit pasir yang masuk. Posisinya saat ini yang sedang tengkurap menyebabkan pasir mudah masuk ke dalam matanya. Dengan dalam keadaan kebingungan, Soonyoung bangkit dan membersihkan tubuh bagian depannya dari pasir dengan cara menepuk-nepuk bajunya. 

Ia melihat sekeliling. Pohon-pohon tinggi, semak-semak belukar, dan jalanan setapak. Hanya itu yang Soonyoung lihat. Dia tahu kalau sedang berada di hutan, tapi Soonyoung tidak tahu pasti letak hutan ini. 

Soonyoung bingung harus kemana. Dia melihat ke belakangnya dan yang ia lihat adalah jalanan yang ditutupi oleh kabut tebal. Sedangkan ketika ia menghadap ke arah yang sebaliknya, jalanan tidak ditutupi oleh kabut dan terlihat lebih terang sebab ada lampu jalan yang menerangi. 

Aneh. Sangat aneh. Soonyoung merasa ragu untuk pergi ke arah jalanan yang berkabut karena terlihat gelap dan juga berbahaya. Namun, ia juga merasa ragu untuk pergi ke jalanan yang terang. Soonyoung sempat perang batin dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke jalanan yang terang karena menurutnya ada seseorang yang memang dengan sengaja menyuruhnya pergi ke atas. 

Soonyoung berjalan terus ke depan sambil sesekali melihat sekitarnya. Hutan yang mengapit jalan ini cukup gelap. Dia bahkan tidak tahu pasti pukul berapa saat ini karena jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya tidak berfungsi dan jarum jam pendeknya menunjuk angka 11 sedangkan jarum yang panjang menunjuk 22. 

Ketika sampai di ujung jalan, Soonyoung tidak langsung sampai ke suatu tempat. Melainkan ia harus menaiki tangga yang jumlah anak tangganya tidak sedikit. Soonyoung terengah-engah ketika berada di tengah tangga. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya sambil menghirup banyak oksigen untuk memenuhi pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Soonyoung kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai ke atas.

Matanya membulat tak percaya saat melihat taman bermain yang sangat luas berada di depannya. Soonyoung menjadi ragu untuk masuk. Namun, beberapa lampu jalan ada di dalam sana dan seolah-olah mereka adalah manusia yang menuntun Soonyoung untuk berjalan di jalan yang tepat—atau mungkin tidak. 

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Soonyoung akhirnya memutuskan untuk “menuruti perintah” lampu-lampu tersebut. Dia benar-benar ketakutan bercampur bingung ketika melihat kanan dan kiri. Taman bermain yang gersang dan seluruh wahananya rusak. Bahkan banyak yang sudah berkarat. 

Lagi-lagi Soonyoung tidak tahu pasti letak taman bermain ini karena selama hidupnya dia bahkan tidak tahu ada taman bermain yang seperti ini. 

Ia masih terus berjalan mengikuti lampu jalan yang hidup, bahkan ketika ada jalan bercabang pun Soonyoung tidak perlu bingung harus pergi ke mana. 

Sesekali Soonyoung menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya karena udaranya cukup dingin dan hawa di sini sangat mencekam sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Terkadang dia bergidik ketika udara berembus mengenai tengkuk lehernya. 

Ketika Soonyoung kembali fokus ke jalan, lampu yang dari tadi memberikannya petunjuk sudah tidak ada. Ia tidak sadar jika dirinya sudah berada di bagian belakang taman. Di sana, tepat di depan mata Soonyoung, sebuah komidi putar yang besar sedang berputar. Seolah-olah ada seseorang yang mengoperasikannya atau menaikinya. 

Dia merasa ragu kalau dirinya dituntun untuk pergi ke sana. Namun, lampu-lampu jalan yang hidup menunjukkan jalannya ke sini. Ke arah komidi putar ini. 

Baru beberapa saat Soonyoung berdiri tidak jauh dari komidi putar, wahana itu tiba-tiba berhenti dengan sendirinya dan menghasilkan bunyi decitan. Soonyoung memperkirakan bahwa suara itu berasal dari gesekan besi yang sudah berkarat. 

Kaki dan tangannya gemetar, keringat mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya, dan lidahnya menjadi kaku ketika matanya menangkap seorang lelaki mungil berkulit putih berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut dan warna iris mata yang sama hitamnya serta bibir ranum kemerahan seperti apel matang sedang duduk di salah satu kuda yang ada di komidi putar tersebut. Soonyoung bahkan tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya karena ketakutan. 

Mata Soonyoung bahkan masih menatap lelaki itu ketika dia turun dari kuda dan berjalan mendekati Soonyoung. 

Telapak tangan yang halus dan jari lentik pemuda itu mengelus lembut rahang Soonyoung. Mata mereka saling bertemu dan Soonyoung bisa melihat ada rasa bahagia yang terpancar dari mata lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. 

“Halo, Soonyoung.” Suara yang lembut dan manis menyapa indra pendengaran Soonyoung dan tentu saja asalnya dari lelaki ini. 

“Jangan terlalu kaku, Soonyoung. Kau bisa memanggilku Jihoon. Oh iya. Apa kau ingat sesuatu tentang hal yang kau lakukan sebelum berada di hutan di bawah?” tanya Jihoon. Soonyoung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki—yang dipanggil Jihoon ini—adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi. 

Soonyoung pun menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Jihoon lontarkan. Namun, reaksi yang Jihoon berikan untuk jawabannya membuat Soonyoung terkejut. Laki-laki itu tertawa. 

“Ah, sudah kuduga kau pasti tidak ingat. Malahan akan sangat aneh jika ada seseorang yang sudah sampai ke sini dan masih bisa mengingat apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.” 

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan yang memberi tahu bahwa dia kebingungan dengan kata-katanya barusan. Jihoon mengerti maksud dari tatapan tersebut. Oleh karena itu, dia langsung menarik tangan Soonyoung dan menggeretnya. 

“Hei!” 

Jihoon berdecak. “Diamlah. Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling sambil mengobrol. Sini, jalan di sebelahku.” 

Ucapan Jihoon barusan langsung Soonyoung laksanakan. Dia berdiri tepat di sebelah kanan Jihoon yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahunya. Menggemaskan, menurut Soonyoung. 

Mereka mengelilingi taman bermain sambil membicarakan banyak hal dan entah bagaimana bisa mereka berbicara seakan-akan mereka adalah teman yang sudah lama akrab. Sekali ada topik pembicaraan, maka obrolan mereka akan mengalir begitu saja seperti arus sungai. 

Bahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Soonyoung pun Jihoon jawab dengan singkat dan menggunakan kata-kata yang mudah dipahami. Soonyoung sekarang tidak lagi merasa sendiri. 

“Oh, iya. Aku lupa menanyakan ini tadi. Jihoon, aku sebenarnya berada di mana? Maksudnya, lebih tepatnya. Iya, aku tahu ini taman bermain. Tapi—” 

Belum tuntas kalimat yang ingin Soonyoung lontarkan, tapi tiba-tiba Jihoon sudah memotongnya duluan.

“Untuk pertanyaanmu yang satu itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya langsung.” 

“Kenapa?” 

Jihoon menyeringai. “Karena itu rahasia dan kau harus melakukan satu hal agar pertanyaanmu yang satu itu terjawab.” Langkah keduanya terhenti. Mereka berdiri sailng berhadapan. 

“Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak berbahaya ‘kan?” 

Laki-laki mungil itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. “Tidak, tidak. Ini mudah dilakukan, kok. Kau mau melakukannya sekarang?” 

“Tentu.” 

“Kalau begitu, kemarilah. Mendekat.” 

Soonyoung menurut. Dia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyetarakan wajahnya dengan wajah Jihoon yang otomatis wajah mereka hampir tidak ada jarak. Sangat dekat. 

Tanpa Soonyoung sadari, tangan kiri Jihoon sudah merambat ke belakang tengkuknya dan secara tiba-tiba kepalanya didorong sehingga bibirnya dengan bibir Jihoon bersentuhan.

Mata Soonyoung membelalak tidak percaya sedangkan mata Jihoon tertutup seolah-olah dia menikmati hal yang baru saja dia lakukan. 

Ya, mereka berciuman. Namun, hanya sekilas. Sebab Soonyoung langsung mendorong laki-laki tersebut lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. 

“Apa-apaan kau?” tanyanya dengan nada yang tinggi dan menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang marah. 

Jihoon yang baru saja didorong, menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap tanah yang sedikit menghitam. Dia tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Namun, dia tersenyum. 

Dada Soonyoung seolah-olah ditekan dengan kuat ketika Jihoon mendongak dan matanya yang merah pekat seperti darah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Entah nafsu atau apa, tapi itu sangat menyeramkan untuk Soonyoung. 

_“Welcome to the hell, Soonyoung.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic!


End file.
